A Blind Knight
by GreenSwitch
Summary: Specter and Specter. Who am I talking about? Different characters, for sure. Who? Specter and Specter. ...Huh? Oh, I mean Blind Specter and Specter Knight. Now what happens when we put them in the same universe, just that Specter Knight is teaming up with Cuphead and Mugman? (Rated k plus cause Cuphead)(Post-Specter of Torment Pre-King of Cards)(Sorry if characters are OoC)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Quick thing- I got the though of this story from wondering who the 'Specter' character was I saw in some Cuphead stories. Thus, this first chapter of this story called** _A Blind Knight_ **. It was oringally just a oneshot, but I got carried away. There won't be many author's notes, so enjoy.)**

Mist covered the area. Well, it wasn't really mist, it's more of a dark lightning-like aura, but everyone just calls it mist and so did he.

He sat on one of the platforms, wind blowing by the large rock behind him. The grass was a haunting red, stone a dark brownish-gray. The sky was still setting, but it always seemed like that due to the mist.

He sighed, clutching his scythe. His cloak was a haunting red with a gray stripe going down the middle and golden-bronze armor being seen under. He also had black cloth on his arms and hands, scythe the same haunting red with a sharp blackish-golden-bronze metal part and hard wooden holding part coming down from that.

Something startled him, making him look over. White smoke was seen in the distance, almost having a light-blue tint. He floated up and went over to where the smoke was coming from.

After a bit of catching up, he noticed that the white smoke was coming from a... light blue train?

Something noticed him before the train screeched to a halt. He did so, watching as the train slowed down. A light blue ghost with eyes on its hands but it still had an eye hold on its head put its body out of the train.

"Hey there! Sorry for passing by here, but you know where we are?" the ghost said, looking at him.

"You're at the Lich Yard, part of the Valley," he answered, motioning towards the stage behind him.

"The Valley? You mean we aren't on the Inkwell Isles anymore?" the ghost replied.

"Inkwell what?" he asked, confused.

"Er... well... looks like we're lost," the ghost muttered.

"LOVELY!" the front of the train suddenly screeched, startling him.

The head, arms, and hands of a skeleton wearing a conductor hat popped out. "That's great. The Inkwell Isles aren't even connected to a different body of land yet we're here."

Two heads that looked like maroon lollipops with yellow eyes then stuck out from the train. "No fun! We were used to be there by midnight!"

"Who are all of you?" he asked, now confused.

"HEAD OF THE TRAIN!" the front of the train, now being seen to have eyes and teeth, yelled.

"Blaze Brothers!" the lollipops added.

"T-Bone," the skeleton hummed.

"Blind Specter," the light blue ghost replied.

"Oh fates, we're both going to be called 'Specter', our we?" he whispered.

"Hmm? What's your name again? Did we ask?" T-Bone asked.

"I am Specter Knight," he answered.

"Specter? Knight? Call we just call you Knight?" Blind Specter asked.

"No," Specter Knight replied. "I'm guessing you won't take kindly to the name 'Blind'."

"Got that right!" Blind Specter replied.

"So, is there anyway out of this place to get back to the Inkwell Isles?" T-Bone asked, looking at Specter Knight.

"I'm only familiar with the Valley and a bit of those different worlds Shovel Knight, Plague Knight, and Tinker Knight visited," Specter Knight answered.

"Different worlds?" Blind Specter said, confused.

Specter Knight sighed. "Look, you wanted to get to this Inkwell Isles place, right? Do you know how you got here?" the red cloaked phantom asked.

"CUPHEAD!" the Head of the Train screeched.

"Also technically Mugman," the Blaze Brothers added.

"Annoying as heck," Blind Specter added.

"Err... basically, we just heard of these two cup brothers called Cuphead and Mugman coming so we decided to get ready and boom a portal that lead us here," T-Bone explained.

"Sounds like no fun," Specter Knight scoffed, though he didn't really care.

"You're trying to tell," Blind Specter replied.

"Dealing with the Devil was a bit odd, I tell you," T-Bone added. "Wait, how did we go about talking about how we got here to the Devil?"

"Logic," Specter Knight answered. "Maybe you should turn around and try to find that portal."

"IT DISAPPEARED!" the Head of the Train replied, screeching again.

"Yea, the portal disappeared when the Phantom Express entered this world," the Blaze Brothers confirmed.

"I'm not too sure if-" Specter Knight started but was cut off by a flash of light in the distance. A purple portal appeared, and it didn't seem that far away. "Huh. That might be it. A bit convenient and uncanny, if you ask me."

"Not too sure if 'uncanny' is the right word. Maybe to you, but who cares?" T-Bone hummed. Specter Knight clicked, floated up next to Blind Specter, transformed into his playable form, and landed on the train. His playable form had more of the golden-bronze armor showing, no gray stripe, and himself holding his scythe behind him.

"If you want to get home, you better get going," Specter Knight said, taking into notice the four's(five's?) confusion.

The Head of the Train nodded as the Blaze Brothers, T-Bone, and Blind Specter went back into the train. After a puff of white smoke, the train started up and headed towards the portal.

He felt the wind rush against his armor and cloak, black clothed hand touching the top of the train to stay stable. Specter Knight then tapped something on his cloak, letting the colors of the armor and cloak turn to the colors of the Cloak of Clemency. However, after a few seconds, he went back to his original colors. Seemed like a better deal, for it wasn't like he was going to get into battle.

Soon, he noticed that the tracks went into the portal. His eyes widen as the portal grew closer and something keep him from moving.

Specter Knight covered his eyes as the train rushed into the portal, the light of it shining.

-()-

Two cups, one in red and the other in blue, walked up to a house-bridge thing that looked like a dice.

"Are you sure we have all the contracts, Cuphead?" the blue one asked as the red one mentally counted the contracts they had.

"We have all five, Mugman," Cuphead answered, looking at his brother. "Now to go to the Die House so we can move on." Mugman nodded and they went to the odd looking house.

The brothers entered it, seeing an odd man in purple clothes and a die for a head. "I take it that you've gotten all of the contracts?" the dice person asked/

"Yea, King Dice. Let's us into Inkwell Isle Two," Cuphead replied.

King Dice giggled a bit before moving out of the way of the door in the back. "Good luck."

The brothers ignored him and entered into the next isle.

As soon as they entered, a haunting red figure dropped out of something vortex like and purple. Cuphead point a finger at it as Mugman looked at it in confusion. The figure groaned, pushing itself up.

" _Oh fates that hurts..._ " the figure whispered to itself, a black clothed arm going over its chest. It noticed them. "W-Who are you two?"

"I'm Mugman, and this is my brother Cuphead," Mugman explained, handing moving to let Cuphead know to not shot at the figure.

Cuphead did so before asking, "Who are you?"

"My name is Specter Knight, from the Lich Yard," the figure answered.

"Lich Yard?" the brothers asked in unison.

"...Apart of the Valley?" the figure continued.

"You're in Inkwell Isles, but this is Inkwell Isle Two," Cuphead explained.

"Ah. Someone told me about you two and these Isles, BUT THEY BROUGHT ME HERE WITH THEM!" the figure hissed.

"Woah! We're just trying to not lose our souls to the Devil!" Mugman exclaimed.

"Lose your souls?" the figure realized. It looked at them. "Then be glad you have a choice in that matter. You could of may of well be in the afterlife, like me."

"How?" Cuphead asked, both brothers surprised.

"Long story short, a dang cursed amulet that turned a legendary hero into _an evil jerk_ ," the figure explained. "And it wasn't me."

"That's dark..." Mugman muttered.

"Hey, how about we help get you home after we make sure we don't lose our souls to the Devil," Cuphead offered.

He thought about. Specter Knight seemed to have smiled. "I don't see why not."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Ok, I'm going to be honest, this story is kinda battle scene practice for me. Most of Cuphead is battling stuff and I have trouble doing battle scenes so... Yea. Moving on, enjoy. Sorry for this short chapter and how did this get a favorite?)(** **y̶o̶u̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶i̶d̶e̶a̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶i̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶y̶p̶e̶ ̶'̶S̶p̶e̶c̶t̶e̶r̶'̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶'̶S̶p̶e̶c̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶K̶n̶i̶g̶h̶t̶'̶)**

"So you're saying that after those brothers entered the second isle, some sort of ghostly figure appeared called 'Specter Knight'?" the large, black furred creature tried to reason.

"That's right. He dropped out of a purple vortex. That ghostly knight also mentioned about someone dragging him into the isles," the dice person replied.

"Hmm... that's interesting," the furred creature smiled. "Anything else about this figure, King Dice?"

"From what I could tell, just that, boss," King Dice answered.

"Keep an eye on that 'Specter Knight'. I want to see how the phantom plays," the creature ordered.

"I can do that for you," King Dice smiled. He stood up and left the room.

Once King Dice left, the furred creature looked at a golden trident. For a split second, it looked like a blue shovel, but it didn't last long. "Hmm..." the creature muttered. "My mind must playing tricks. Of course it isn't a dirty garden tool." When he looked back at the things on his desk, the trident flashed that shovel again, but once again, it didn't last long.

-()-

"So the first of these 'debtors' in this isle is this weird... human... thing?" Specter Knight asked as the three walked over to a house that was basically a large house-like cupcake.

"Baroness Von Bon Bon, yea," Cuphead replied.

"I would ask 'what are these names' if it wasn't for the fact that there's a person from the Valley called Mr Hat," Specter Knight commented as the three walked up to the cupcake house.

"Mr Hat? Why would anyone be called Mr Hat?" Mugman asked.

"Do you think names would be taken seriously when there's someone called _Shovel Knight_?" Specter Knight countered. The brothers looked at each other, but didn't reply. "I'll take that as a no."

"Let's get the contract," Cuphead muttered as they entered the cupcake house. Suddenly, they seemed to be in an odd candy like world with a cake like castle in front of them on a white road that went in a circle.

" _A brawl is surely brewing!_ " a random voice exclaimed. The odd lady in front of them had her head come off and do a few quick flips before getting back on her head. She wore an odd red cake like dress and a ice cream cone like hat. Her hair was the color of red chocolate and eyes color of dying lemons. She also had light pink skin, same odd red gloves, and a floating pink and white candy cane next to her. Randomly, Cuphead pulled up his pants(though he didn't need to) and Mugman took a slip of whatever was in their cups with the straw in(?) his head. A word flashed in his eyes.

' _Ready?_ '

" _And begin!_ " the same random voice exclaimed as the candy cane pulled the odd lady into the very mouth like opening of the pink cake like castle.

' _Wallop!_ '

Suddenly, a large orange candy corn with eyes and a mouth came out of the castle, which was alive apparently.

"What is going on?!" Specter Knight hissed at the brothers as the brothers jumped around and he dash slashed the strange creature.

"That's Kernel Von Pop!" Cuphead replied. "One of the mini bosses that works for Baroness Von Bon Bon." Specter Knight noticed the creature go in a figure-8 movement and spiting out a few small upside down flying candy corn

"Hey, when it goes up, go down," Mugman said before Specter Knight could say anything.

"Spread shot, too!" Cuphead added.

Specter Knight stared at them, hand reaching for something hidden in his cloak.

The candy corn flew near to Specter Knight, who took out some sort of coal gray and haunting purple talon. The talon slashed at the mini boss, defeating it.

"What was that?!" Mugman asked, looking at Specter Knight, not noticing the Baroness stick her head out of the mouth like entrance.

"Dread Talon. More things to worry about than that," Specter Knight commented, seeing a green gumball machine with red legs, brown shoes, eyes and a mouth.

"Lovely, Sargent Gumbo Gumbull," Cuphead muttered, disappearing for a second before reappearing on the other side of the creature. Specter Knight looked at them oddly, slashing at thing odd pink jelly bean like creature.

The blue hat-top thing on Gumbo's head opened up, colored bubblegum balls being thrown out in a way that reminded Specter Knight of Tinker Knight. However, it only lasted for a second or two before it closed. He then dash-slashed onto Gumbo, defeating it and shattering its head like the breaking of a checkpoint just without the gold drops.

The Baroness then stuck her head out again, saying something, before going back in and sending out a waffle like creature with butter wings.

"Uh..." Specter Knight muttered, blinking. He thought all those fighters from a different universe Shovel Knight had encountered was weird, but this pushed it over the edge.

"Sir Waffington, great," Mugman muttered. The cup brothers were still using those red pellets, which were somehow useful.

The waffle flew around for a few more seconds before stopping and splitting, the three just dodging the ranged attack.

Mugman then noticed that some sort of blue orb glowed from under the phantom's cloak, just before Specter Knight used an attack that shot him right up to Waffington's core. The attack had did surprisingly good damage, though still left the other two confused.

"Please explain!" Cuphead chirped as Specter Knight dash slashed some sort of pellet the Baroness had shot out of the top of her castle.

"Judgement Rush," the undead creature stated before Mugman took out the waffle. It split again, but flew off this time.

The Baroness then screeched, coming out of the castle. She pulled on the turrets before pointing towards them.

"It would of been nice to know that the DANG CASTLE WAS ALIVE!" Specter Knight hissed, standing still before getting out of the way of the castle's candy-cane like claws.

"We didn't know!" Cuphead replied.

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T!" the phantom roared.

"Can we... uh... not?" Mugman carefully asked before parrying on the pink mint and shooting at the Baroness.


End file.
